The surprise party
by arllry
Summary: The 4077 throw a thank you party for Hawkeye for all hes done for them and all the wounded that come through (one shot sorry not my best work)


**The Surprise Party**

_**A/N: I don't own MASH and I'm not the best writer never claim to be don't like don't continue to read as simple as that.**_

The doors to the mess tent swung open making Igor jump up to start serving food to everyone in line.

"My back is killing me" Says Margret.

"My feet feel like they weigh 500 pounds each" BJ pipes up.

"I feel as tired as a horse who ran 5 miles just to get to the start line of a hundred mile race which he lost" Potter says as he sits down with just a mug of coffee.

"Not eating sir?" Margret asks concerned.

"Nope going to bed after this don't want to spend half the morning in the latrine" he responded.

"Alright if I sit here?" Father asks as he sits down with the group.

"Looks good to me" Klinger says as he sits down too.

The mess tent door swings open again and the group all look up to see Hawkeye slowly walking in his surgery mask still around his neck.

"He looks beat" Potter whispers to all of them.

"Yeah he never took a break like we did" BJ adds.

"He's always been like that his life gets put on hold when others need him" Margret says.

"Yeah I remember one time I had to practically carry him back to the swamp because he fell asleep in the changing room" Klinger complains

They all look back at Hawkeye and then look away suddenly pretending to be interested in something else when Hawkeye looks over at them.

"I remember a lot about Hawkeye and not all of it good" Father says.

"I remember being trapped behind enemy lines with him hurt in the leg" Margret recalls.

"I remember waking in the middle of the night to his terrifying screams from his nightmares" Potter says.

"I remember talking to him when he thought he was going to die due to what we figured out were repressed memories" Father says softly.

"I remember when a patient of his had a grenade and he had to hold it save our lives, of course he had help I held the guy down" Klinger adds.

"Yeah and he never complains sure he makes jokes about leaving and getting paid but he never really complains" Potter says.

"God known he's helped us all when we needed it" Says father.

"Amen Pod ray" Potter adds.

"I know what why don't we thank him!" Margret says a huge grin on her face.

"How?" BJ asks.

"We can have a surprise party for him" she responds.

"That's a great idea, klinger can you get everything we'll need?" asks Potter.

"Sure when you need it all by?"

"How about tomorrow night?" suggests Father.

"Perfect" everyone agrees.

"What's perfect?" Hawkeyes asks as he sits with a try of food he'll never eat.

"Oh nothing" Potter says waving off his question.

"Oh okay" Hawkeye replies and pushes the tray away laying his head down trying to go to sleep there at the table.

"Come on sir you can't sleep here I'll have you to the swamp in no time" Klinger says getting up.

"I'll help" adds Father.

They both help Hawkeye to his feet and take him to bed BJ gets up to follow.

"Remember BJ not a word to him" Potter says.

"And you have to get him to the party tomorrow" Margret orders.

"Okay okay" BJ replies hurrying to follow Father and Klinger.

*_**Magic line brake yay woo-hoo line brake so umm yeah back to the story***_

"Hey BeeJ?"

"What Hawk?"

"Why were you all looking at me last night in the mess tent?"

"No reason really" BJ says hoping Hawkeye would drop it there.

"Oh sure and you all stopped talking when I sat down for no reason too right"

"No Hawk it's not what you think we had just finished our conversation is all really"

"Yeah okay whatever" Hawkeye says looking out of the swamp to go do his daily rounds BJ sighs nad follows him out to do his work.

_***Woo-hoo look at this line look at it! Okay on with the story***_

"Come on Hawk let's get some coffee" BJ try's to get Hawkeye out of bed.

"Now? Why now of all times" Hawkeye complains.

"I'm thirsty now that's why"

"Then you go"

"I don't want to go alone"

"Why you afraid of the dark all of a sudden?" Hawkeye teases

"NO!"

"Then what you can't be afraid of Charles he's on R and R right now"

"Just come on"

"Okay okay I'll come"

"Okay here they come everyone hide" Margret says to everyone in the mess tent as she turns off the light.

BJ walks in turning on the light everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise Hawkeye".

Hawkeye looks around at everyone surprised at everything "What's this all for?" he asks

"To thank you for all you have done for all of us and all the wounded" says Potter

"Were you surprised?" asks Klinger.

"Yes I was thank you"

"No tonight is about thanking you my friend" BJ says handing Hawkeye a drink.

Hawkeye laughs "Right thanks to me"

_**THE END**_


End file.
